Eternal love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Natsu always loved Erza and always had those feelings inside his heart. Those feelings that never goes and never lessens. But, he never told her, he always watched her from far away. Crying, smiling and laughing. He had always his eyes on her not removing them. He always cared for her and always did things that benefits her without her knowing and she never realized who did that.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu always loved Erza and always had those feelings inside his heart. Those feelings that never goes and never lessens. But, he never told her, he always watched her from far away. Crying, smiling and laughing. He had always his eyes on her not removing them. He always cared for her and always did things that benefits her without her knowing and she never realized who did that.

Natsu watched Erza's tears for Jellal and wasn't able to comfort her. His heart only ached him nothing more nothing now and he still watches her with his eyes.

"Good morning" the blonde haired greeted the people that were in the guild with a bright smile on her lips. Lucy was wearing a white and red shirt with black skirt and black boots. Lucy reached over the bar to pat the salamander's shoulder who was resting his head on the table.

"Natsu" she called

"Hmm" he answered and he seemed to everyone that he was half sleep. In the early morning Gray challenged him to fight but he wasn't in the mood to challenge anyone or fight with anyone. Since he came he didn't move his head from the table.

"I need to pay my rent, we have to go on a job" suddenly the pink haired stood without any warning making Lucy surprised and take a step to the back.

"Ok, let's take a job" he stated heading to the board. The blonde Lucy heartfilia looked at him confused and nervously.

She twisted her body to look at Mira "What's wrong with him?" She asked the barmaid who was behind her doing things to the bar and people who ordered drinks.

"He looks a little depressed, isn't he?" Asked the barmaid looking at her. Lucy looked at her then returned to lie her eyes down on the salamander. The truth Natsu, Natsu wasn't in a bad mood or depressed. He simply saw Erza's tears in the previous day that made him feel that he is dump and unable to do a thing to comfort her but, he was sure that what ever he did for Erza, she won't realize him. He will be the one to comfort others and hurt himself. Well, Natsu didn't really care about himself, he only cared for her. He hated seeing her tears. He hated hearing her sobs. He blamed himself all his life that he wasn't able to comfort her.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing the redhead who was wearing armor and standing putting her hand on her waist. Erza headed towards the bar greeting these people who sent her greets. Natsu's eyes traveled through the guild following the red head as she sat down ordering a piece of cake. Natsu looked at her with a meaningful eyes. He bit his lower lip and returned to face the board. After Natsu had picked a job to go he went to the women who were sitting at the bar. He handed the job to the barmaid to take the confirm.

Erza swallowed quickly "You are going to go on a job?" Asked the Titania.

"Yes, I need to pay my rent" Lucy explained to her.

"Okay, then let's go together" said Erza "Gray" she called as she started to walk towards the black haired. Natsu was just looking down not moving his eyes from the sight. Lucy worriedly looked at him. She touched his shoulder softly.

"Is there anything wrong?"she asked in a worried. Natsu looked at her confused at her question. He didn't expect people to realize his awkwardness. Natsu gave her a weak smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, everything is fine" he tried to calm her. The pink haired stood up "I need to go prepare my things" Natsu then left the area searching for the blue cat to get ready for the journey. Lucy looked at his back worriedly. She knew that smile was an act and knew that Natsu was a perfect actor. Walking in Magnolia streets as Natsu wasn't paying so much attention to what the blue cat was saying behind his back. They walked until they reached their home. As the house's door opened and they entered, Natsu sat down on his hammock burying his face in his hands moving his hand along his face to rub the pink hair of his as he started to swing the hammock.

He bent down resting his elbows on his knees looking to the other direction away from the blue cat. Happy something was up with the salamander so he decided to ask him. "Is there something wrong?" The blue cat asked in a wonder. "Thinking" Natsu didn't tire himself looking at the exceed. In the other hand he kept his head the direction it was. "Is that so?" Happy flew again. "Let's hurry up on preparing"

In the train station.

Natsu was sitting down on his bag resting his elbows in his knees beside him the blue cat eating a piece of fish. The black haired standing beside him looking to the right and the left. The blonde was also standing as she sighed "Erza is Erza she won't change!".

"Damn that Titania" stated the black haired angrily crossing hands over his chest. The blue haired little girl tried to change the atmosphere.

"Calm down, minna" Wendy said focing a smile on her lips.

"Oh, man" the white cat stated putting her hands in waist. Natsu as well, didn't pay attention to what they said. He just sank deep in his thoughts world. Thinking of how to deal with such a feeling. Thinking of how to get rid of them. Thinking of how should he treat her. And thinking of what's going to happened to him. Natsu's head snapped towards the right side of him. Looking at the tall woman with long scarlet hair after smelling her smell coming.

"You are finally here" Gray stated heading towards as his sweat dropped when he saw those many bags and luggage that she was holding with a rope.

"I guess... they are more than before" he said taking a step to the back. The scarlet haired glanced at the dragon slayer who was staring at her with no reaction on his face. Her sweat dropped feeling uneasy having him staring at her like that.

"N-Natsu is there something wrong?" She asked in wonder. Her gaze made contact with his then Natsu felt defeated looking at those pretty eyes. He stood up looking at the other direction

"No, if you are ready let's book tickets" he then put the heavy bag of his over his shoulder. The group left to pick their tickets and entered the train that leads them to their mission. Inside the tain as usual the dragon slayer was feeling uneasy as he tried as he could to held back vomiting. The rest of the group was sleeping except for Erza, she was reading a book. Natsu was sweating and he was breathing harder because of the motion sickness was getting worse by the time he ages. But, Natsu as you know the stubborn dragon slayer that refuses to show his weakness so, he preferred to hide it inside of him. The scarlet haired glanced to see what was the dragon slayer doing she found that the sweats was all over his face an he was closing his eyes. She looked at his chest to find that it was raising and backing so quickly. Erza reached to touch his shoulder

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Eyes falling in his sweaty face. The salamander snapped his eyes open, he placed his eyes on the the Titania.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine" he stated twisting his head towards the window.

"fine?" Erza forced his head towards her "No, you are not" she frowned at him "Look at your face" she shook him. Natsu then closed his eyes bitting his lips holding back the moans of pain because the redhead shook him.

"Please, stop shaking me, I'm already on my limit" he begged her not to shake him. Because shaking and moving his body would make it worse.

Erza frowned again because of her violence leaving his shoulder so she decided to treat him nicely since he was sick. "Why don't you try to sleep?" She told softly as she placed her hand on the hair of his. Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "No?" She asked. Erza sighed trying to figure a way to ease on the dragon slayer then an idea popped on her head.

"Wait for a minute, I'm getting you something" she said leaving him suffering as he followed her by his eyes. After around 10 minutes Erza returned with some strange cup holding a strange liquid. Natsu looked at her with more accuracy until she reached him. "Come on" she sat down looking at him. "Drink it" she ordered him. Natsu moved his hand to take the cup as he looked in her eyes.

He closed the distance between his lips and the cup "Its smell nice" he stated drinking. Erza smiled a soft smile as she saw him drinking it "It's mixer of herbs" she said looking down at the chair "I remember my mother used to make it to me whenever I feel stomach pain when I was young" she looked up at him again "Isn't it good?" Natsu looked down at the cup

"Yeah it's"

The scarlet haired smiled "I'm so happy you liked it, you are the first one I ever tell about this secret drink" she then stood up "I'm going to bring another one so I could drink" she was about to leave and quickly Natsu grabbed her hand. Erza looked at him in a shock "W-What"

Natsu lowered his head as he escaped her eyes "Whenever you feel down just come and tell me" Erza couldn't understand what did he mean. Did something happen or did he see her crying or what. Well, Natsu said that knowing that she won't be able to understand what he really meant and decided to ignore her if she is going to ask what does he mean. She then thanked him and left that made him thank god that she didn't ask.

When they finally reached. Everyone stretched their arms as they got out of the train. "It was a good nap!" Lucy moaned. Natsu looked at them in envying look

"I won't ride a train again" he stated.

Happy came down on Natsu's shoulder. "You always say so, Natsu" he mocked as he bit down his fish. They then walked along the streets as they reached the place that sent the request.

"Excuse me, we came from fairy tail"

* * *

"That is the gang's residence" the black haired gestured towards a big building on the top of a hill. "Let's go". The salamander burst the door's open making a big shock for the people inside the place with his strong fire. He rubbed his fist as he glared at the criminal who were looking back at him with sweat dropped down from fear.

"W-who are you?!" asked a person as he stood straightly in front of Natsu.

"Fairy.. tail"

They started the fight and it was a little hard and they got many injuries. "Ah" the salamander screemed as a mage his back with some kind of magic.

"Natsu!" yelled the blonde looking at the dragon slayer while holding her whip. She hit the guy that was in front of her and hurried towards the salamander who was lying down on the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked. Natsu tried to stand up as he held on Lucy's shoulder. Erza felt the salamander was on the ground wincing in pain, she looked at him and her worry raised.

"Natsu?" she said looking at his direction not feeling the man that was about to attack her, she returned her head to the same position she was in before and her eyes widened and she wasn't able to make it in the time.

"Erza!" Natsu called screaming on top of his lungs. Silence spread in the whole area and then they looked at her direction to find a blue haired male standing in front of the redhead and giving her his back while his hand was raying with magic.

"J-Jellal" the redhead called in relief as she smiled. He twisted his body and looked at her.

"You alright..?" asked the blue haired as he sat down on his knees.

"Yeah, thanks"

.

.

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

"J-Jellal, what are you doing here?" asked the redhead as she stood next to the blue haired mage after finishing fighting and they gathered around the blue haired and the pink haired Meredy. Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"I was actually following those thieves for awhile, and I was surprised to see you guys here" he said looking at everyone. Natsu stood in front of him next of him was the scarlet mage. He was burying his hands down on his pocket and his eyes was looking at the blue haired with a bored expression. He scanned the Titania's face to find that warm and soft look on her eyes while she was wearing a bright smile on her lips. He looked away quickly feeling that his heart aches by seeing her like that. The only girl he loved is in love with another man. What kind of torture is that?! Natsu amended his scarf and started to walk slowly towards the exit.

"N-Natsu, what's that all of sudden?" the blonde Lucy asked looking at the salamander's back.

"My job has ended, I will be going home" he said as he continued to walk. After two seconds the rest of the group started to follow him. Jellal was looking at him narrowing his eyes. Erza caught his look and stared at his face.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked as he looked at the redhead. Erza looked back at Natsu's back.

"I don't know, he seems that he is a little tired" she said walking together with blue haired to get out from the residence. "You are coming with us?" asked the Titania as she looked at him. Jellal looked at her then looked at his own way.

"Yeah, we have some work in Magnolia" he said as he continued to walk.

* * *

"We are finally here" stated the black haired mage getting out from the train following him both cats. He looked back at the train to look at the rest of his friends to see that the blonde was standing while holding the dragon slayer's arm while he was sitting down on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu we are here" stated the blonde as she shook the salamander. He didn't move making th blue exceed sighs.

"He won't hear you, he is out of the world right now" stated Happy crossing his arms. The blue haired and pink haired girl looked at him with a worried eyes at the pink haired boy who was lying down on the ground.

"Don't worry" Erza smiled looking at the blue haired while touching him lightly on his arms. "He has been like that since he was kid, he is sick with motion sickness, he always tire us for those tiny things" while Erza was saying those words Natsu slowly opened his eyes and became aware of everything around him, he also heard what Erza said. For anyone to hear something like that from her will be acting normal, but him, he was completely depressed. He looked at her eyes to see that bright and meaningful eyes, he felt his heart aches for ever single thing she did around the blue haired. He suddenly stood up shocking everyone.

"Nat-"

"I'm sorry everyone" he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "For.. everything I did until now" he looked at Erza while he was talking, he then gave her a smile and grabbed his big bag heading to the exit. While he was walking he was trying to act like he was the normal Natsu that they all know as he started to whistles. Erza looked at his back feeling guilt to say something like that but she didn't know why. They were always teasing him an he simply ignores them.

* * *

Natsu was putting his head down on the guild's table ignoring those people that came near him as he pretended to be asleep. He was so tired but he really didn't want to go his home and he decided to simply stay here and sleep but he also couldn't sleep, his guild mates were so annoying making him suffer while he was trying to sleep. So, he just tried to pretended to be asleep to avoid any question he can't answer. It was already around 5 hours since they came back. Natsu caught a smell of the redhead Titania enter the guild from the door. Natsu felt that she stood a little in front of him as she kept looking at him. Erza was about to reach a hand to touch his hair but stopped when she heard the white haired demon calls her.

"Erza, come over here and tell me what happened?" she said swinging her arms in the air. Erza blushed scarlet like her hair and walked towards them. She sat down between both the blonde Lucy and the brown haired Cana looking at Mira's face.

"W-w-what d-do y-you mean by 't-tell you w-what ha-happened?'" she asked and looking with innocent eyes.

"You and Jellal, of course" Lucy said shocking her as she blushed more.

"N-n-n-nothing" Erza stated squeezing her eyes shut while blushing deep and deep scarlet.

"Did he ask you out?" the brown haired asked excited while grabbing the Titania's shoulder. Erza couldn't know what should she say and what should she do. She wanted to run away in this moment from embarrassment but she simply couldn't do that. She opened her eyes to look down at the table.

"H-he d-did, it's tonight" she said finding large smiles on her friends' lips. "B-but it j-just a f-friendly d-d-date" she continued trying to clear their minds if there is any misunderstanding.

"It doesn't matter, believe me" Mira said looking at her. "He asked you, so he will be taking the next steps soon" she said trying to ease on her friend.

Erza looked at the table's wood feeling strange feelings in her heart. It was like she really wanted to go out and spend the rest of the day with him. "Erza, we have no time, if the date is tonight you have to prepare yourself" the blonde said grabbing her friend's arm.

"W-wai-" she couldn't even complete her word as she dragged away.

Natsu was making the same pose, he was hearing what his friends were saying but he didn't move. Well, he couldn't, he simply couldn't. He was hurting himself by hearing those things. He was hurting himself by hearing Jellal's name. He was hurting himself by looking at her. He hated being the weak one. But, he had to, for Erza's sake. He was the one to be hurt and injured by deep wounds that won't be healed with any drug. He hated himself when he fell in love with her because he knew that he will never be able to reach her. She was so high and he was so in deep. He hated himself when he couldn't do anything to reach her and he was sure she was holding feelings for another person. He hated himself when he forced a smile in front to just appear that he didn't love her. He hated himself when he loved her.

Natsu felt a tear fell down on his cheek while he was closing his eyes. He quickly wiped it to prevent anyone to realize it before standing up and heading out from the guild.

He will be living in this torture forever!

.

.

**Tell me your opinions about this chap and wait for the next chapter which I don't know when I will update it but still wait ;)**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

The pink haired put his head under the rushing water and washed his hair and face. He didn't feel the water rushing down all he felt was something hitting his skin. He stood up looking down at the tub and his hands that was rested on the tub. He stayed silent for moments and then sighed looking at the right side of him. He got out from the bathroom after putting the towel around his neck heading towards his bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room staring at the hammock he was sleeping on. He slowly moved his head to look at the clock. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of the redhead anymore. Whenever he thought of stop thinking about her he couldn't. Even though he wanted to stop thinking about her, he didn't want to stop about her safety. He threw the towel on the couch sitting down on his hammock reaching his shoes. He can't hold himself anymore!

Natsu wore his shoes and then started to search for his jacket just in case it will get colder. The dragon slayer left his home closing the door behind him. He buried his hands down on his pocket after he put the jacket's hood on his head. He walked and walked until he reached the redhead's home 'fairy hills'. He looked up at the Titania's room to find the light was off. He looked again at his clock and it was 8 o'clock. Maybe they didn't finish or maybe the time is to early to come back. He rested his back on the wall looking up at the sky. He felt the strong desire to see Erza and not to see her in the same time. He felt he had two characters in the same time. He wanted to get rid of the both as soon as possible. Natsu stayed like that for a while as he didn't feel the time goes through. He suddenly smelled the redhead's smell away from him around 20 meters. He tried to hide himself in some place in order not to be seen by her. He his himself behind a tree that was planted in front of the house and watched the place until Erza came.

Natsu looked at her face to see that she was wearing a look that looked so down. She looked so depressed and he felt that she was about to cry. He grabbed tighter in the tree feeling his heart aches to see her like that. Erza was about to open the house's door but she fell down to her knees. Natsu was about to go carry her from the ground but stopped when he saw her cries and whimpers. He felt strange feelings inside of his heart. Not the feelings he always felt when he saw her cries before but new feelings of unable to do a thing. He bit his lower lip so hard that would make the blood nearly fall. He saw her tears and smelled it. It was so salty that he couldn't bear smelling it. It was unbearable. Natsu looked at her hands that were raised on her face and her cries started to get stronger and stronger, she was shivering and crying like a baby. He hated it so much whatever happened to him, he still hated it. Erza cries got higher and higher, she wasn't the one to bear and conceal inside her heart in the same time she wasn't the one to show everyone what made her sad. So, you can say that she is complicated.

Erza realized a hand grabs her head and it was rested on the chest of the unknown person she didn't know who he was. She stopped whining to see the strange person but her tears didn't stop. She looked up at the person that came hugging her. She saw a flash of pink hair and new immediately that he was Natsu. She felt tiredness to move away from him and prevent him to see her tear and weakness. She wasn't able to do a thing.

"Natsu" she said between tears. Erza couldn't see his face very well. His eyes were covered with his bangs she wanted to see his eyes but she couldn't. Erza grabbed his shirt tightly and tried to hold her tears.

"It's alright.. to cry" The Titania heard the dragon slayer says as he hugged her tighter resting his chin on her head looking at the plants that were in front of him not thinking of anything except the beautiful girl that was between his hands. Erza rested her forehead on Natsu's strong muscles of chest and grabbed his shirt between her hands crying like she didn't cry before. The unknown reason to you was a guess to Natsu. Not only a guess, Natsu was sure that Jellal was the reason of her cries. He always knew it and was always sure of it.

Minutes have passed and Erza finally released Natsu and her tears finally stopped falling. She wiped her cheeks from tears with the back of her hand and then stared at Natsu's wet shirt for seconds and then raised her head to look at the dragon slayer. She paused while looking at his shady eyes and then decided to speak. "I'm sorry" she apologized to him.

"For what" Natsu said silently.

"For.." she paused rubbing her eyes. "For being this weak"

"You can't blame yourself for being like that" he told her grabbing her shoulders catching her attention. He looked at her eyes getting her eyes to look at his one "you have to blame yourself for not doing this" he paused looking at her brown eyes feeling his heart beats again whenever his eyes fell on her one. "Whenever you are sad, you have to simply cry" he said. Erza lowered her head smiling a soft smile. Natsu didn't understand why she was smiling and lowered his head to look at her face.

"What? What makes you smile?" Erza raised her head to look at him and closed her eyes to give him a lovely smile that made his heart jump. Whenever he felt down and sees Erza's smile he quickly forget what was happening in his day.

"You are just so cute" she touched his cheek making him blushes. Erza looked down at her lap still touching his cheek "you looked like you were angry from me today but now.." she raised her head to look at him again. "You helped me out to get off the sadness and sorrow" Natsu's blush got redder making her wonder what was wrong with him. She smiled instantly not thinking deep in what happened to the dragon slayer and then grabbed his head with her both hands. Erza planted a kiss on the salamander's forehead widening his eyes. He felt he was dreaming. How can this be so real?! How.. Erza looked at his eyes with meaningful eyes that he wasn't able to forget to catch. Erza then looked at him with serious eyes.

"I wish.. you were the one I fell in love with, Natsu dragneel"


	4. Chapter 4

Wide eyes followed the shocking sentence making the pink haired mage frozen in his place. The soft hand that were touching his cheeks, the gleaming eyes that stared at him and the smile that was warming his heart made him unable to realize what was she saying. Is that true? He heard right. But, that was true. Why can't he believe it. Erza let go of his head and looked down preparing herself to get up from the position she was at but realized the salamander's situation. He was staring at her and his face was bright red and above of that he was frozen in his place not moving.

"Natsu..?" she started catching his attention. Natsu moved his head to her side staring at her eyes. Natsu quickly realized that situation he was in and quickly moved his head to another place covering his blush with the back of his hand keeping his eyes on the ground unable to meet her eyes. He then stood up keeping his eyes on somewhere else than his beloved one. Erza felt weird. She didn't get use to the Natsu that like that. He was strange and weird. She didn't know about Natsu's feelings yet that's why she is not able to consider his condition.

"Are you alright?" she asked earning the attention of the dragon slayer's.

"Hmm, yeah yeah" he paused a little still looking at the same area then he moved his head towards her. "Go to the inside, it's cold" Natsu put his hand in his pocket raising his head a little. The redhead paused looking at him, she moved a little towards him. Erza stared at his eyes making him feel uneasy. She suddenly put her hand on his forehead surprising him.

"Are you sick?"

Natsu got away quickly surprising her. "I-I'm f-f-fine" he took a deep breath and then he walked away giving her his back. "Just go inside, it's cold.. bye" and with that he left the mage in a surprise. She crossed her arms raising a brow seeing him walking a step by step and then started running away from her.

"What a strange guy?!"

* * *

"What did just happen?!" asked the pink haired while panting because he was tired of running. Natsu rested his back on a tree looking at the sky still panting and gasping. He closed his eyes remembering the sentence he heard from the scarlet mage as he started to blush again. He opened his eyes putting his hand on his face and looked down. Natsu sat down on his place feeling tired from all what happened. He sighed then he took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. He stood up amending the clothes he wore and started to walk away trying to stop thinking.

Natsu reached his house and opened the house's door and entered it. "Welcome home" he got a greet from his small friend he had from the inside the house. Natsu nodded his head as he saw the blue cat. He started to take his jacket and sank deep in his thoughts. He started to think about what was Erza saying. She wished, is there any hope that would make her fall for him. She was so sad that made her blind about the person she loved. Natsu is the most one that could understand Erza, he can understand her more she can do to herself. He thinks if he was the one she loved she wouldn't have gotten this tired and cried a lot. Natsu never thought of making Erza sad, even once. He is so perfect that he never thought of telling her his own feelings in order not to make her sad or depressed about rejecting his feelings. Natsu sat down on the couch and then he buried his face on his hands staying like that for a while. Happy looked at him feeling surprised and he really didn't know what was going on with his friend.

"Natsu.." he called and getting no response. "Is there something wrong?" the blue cat asked in a shock as he closed the distance him and his friend staring at his hands that was covering his eyes. Natsu took a deep breath from his nose and then he exhaled removing his hands and moving his head to the blue cat. He gave him a small smile and then returned his body to the back.

"It's just nothing, I'm a little tired that's all"

* * *

"Good morning, Natsu" the white haired mage greeted the pink haired dragon slayer as she saw him entering from the door. "Umm… How are you?" she asked as she saw his cold bored expression which was on his face.

Natsu sat down on the chair that was in front of the bar that Mira worked at and sighed. "I'm fine… I'm fine" he said putting his head down on the table's hard wood. "I'm fine" and though, he was still saying 'he was fine'.

"Oh" Mira backed to look at another place confused. "You are really fine?" he said in asking tone.

"No!" he suddenly said surprising her. He sat up looking at her face "I have been awake since yesterday" he closed his eyes inclining his head to the left side feeling tired of the day that didn't even start. "I'm so tired… I want to sleep" Mira chuckled making him feels teased.

"Hey! Find me a solution" he said angry.

"Look at your back, there is a door, get out and go your home to sleep" she laughed. The barmaid heard a groan comes from the dragon slayer as she found his head suddenly lies down immediately ignoring what she was saying. She guessed, sooner the whole guild will hear his snores. One minute and it appeared that Mira was right, he slept but didn't snore. He was just sleeping like a baby. Mira gave a warm smile remembering how cute he was when he was young.

"You appear to everyone that you changed but, you look just cute like you were when you were a child" she laughed catching the attention of the redhead who just entered from the door.

"You look happy today"

"Shhh" she hushed her gesturing her index finger at the sleeping pink haired. Erza sat down beside the dragon slayer not removing her eyes from him. "See Erza" Mira whispered catching the attention of her. Erza looked at her in an asking expression.

"Hmm"

"He lives like the violent while he is awake, but he sleeps like the little cute Natsu we knew in the past" the scarlet mage looked back at the dragon slayer staring long at him. He was cute, she didn't even realize it. How can she not notice it? He really looked like a sleeping baby that hasn't slept for a long time. She suddenly raised her hand moving his hair away from his eyes. He was handsome. What? What was wrong with her? She didn't even realize something like that? She was strange that day. She suddenly remembered the last night and the kiss she gave him. She touched his cheek and looked at his forehead.

But she was surprised to see his eyes opened to stare at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu" she said calmly while looking at his eyes which were staring at her. Natsu didn't move or wear any reaction he was just frozen, nothing he was able to do. Erza backed as she removed her hand from his cheek and sat down on her chair still staring at his face. Erza then gave a nervous laugh rubbing her own cheek. "Did I wake you up? My bad!" she said but got no answer from the salamander. The dragon slayer sat up and his eyes never left her. She then stood up and passed by him saying something he couldn't hear because of his nervousness. Natsu was looking at the space not hearing anything around him.

Was she staring at his sleeping face? She was touching his cheeks and blushing lightly. He was so red he couldn't even believe it. He is falling down more. God, how beautiful love can get sometimes?

Natsu was cut by a man he knew suddenly entered the guild. He looked immediately at the door it was the blue haired Jellal who suddenly came and surprised everyone in the guild. He stood up and was about to go fetch him but was paced by the redhead who hurried to Jellal before anyone could go to him. Natu heard their talk and got disappointed again.

"Erza, there's something I want to tell you" the titania crossed her arms and looked at the blue haired's face and then lowered her head and nodded. The both left the guild with the eyes on him but totally ignored it. Natsu didn't love that but he cleared his throat and tried to act normal in order not to get caught by the sudden reaction he wore.

"They went to talk again, I hope he gets straight this time" Natsu heard Mira says behind him. He looked at her but she was looking at the door's direction.

"He gets straight?" that what he was able to say asking what is that she mean?

"Yeah, they have longed their relationship and needs to clear everything quickly"

"…" the pink haired paused looking down at the table "Umm" he then took a deep breath and nodded. "They have to clear everything, that's right"

Natsu wasn't to bear sitting here and hearing nothing except Erza and Jellal from the whole guild and then he stood up.

"Natsu?"

"I will be going for a walk"

* * *

The pink haired slayer was sitting down on the grass looking up at the pure sky and sinking deep in his thoughts not even letting the chance for his ear to hear the birds' peep. What will happen to his love if Erza and Jellal become a couple? What will happen to him? Will he be able to forget her? Will he be able to return the normal person he was in the past? That's true he wasn't normal for Erza but he acted normal in front of her. He changed in the last days and gave himself some ambition of getting Erza to him but this ambition is no longer there. He loved Erza for around seven or eight years and was always watching her from far away but never had the courage to tell her about his feelings because he knew that she has another person inside of her heart that's why he preferred not getting rejected and keeps watching her from miles. This thing brought the tears to my eyes, how someone could keep loving someone and believe that he doesn't love him back. He keeps helping her and never says that he was the one to do so. Natsu rubbed his hair closing his eyes as he closed his eyes feeling the breeze hitting his skin.

"It's… cold"

* * *

Late at night

The guild's members were drinking as usual and some of them already left but the other stayed there. The white haired Mira was cleaning the bar's table and humming with a random song but stooped when the younger sister of hers called her. "Mira-nee"

"What is it?"

"Erza didn't come back, did she?"

"Now you say so" the white haired mage said crossing her arms "no she did not" she looked at the door's direction to find no one except for the salamander who just came looking at their direction and hearing their talk. He was wearing thick jacket which had a simple pure color and wrapping his white scarf tightly around his neck. He looked at Mira and then looked at the ground and looked up at them with a serious look. Before Mira could call over his name he left the guild again in a hurry.

Natsu was worried, even if anything could have happened she could at least appear. He couldn't bear not seeing her for much longer. He loved her, and because he loved her he was greedy and selfish and wanted her to himself. Natsu walked along the street until he was able to reach fairy hills. He looked up at the room she slept in and kept staring at the window. The light was on and what appeared that she was in there. He then gulped as he started to think of what should he do. Should he call her? But if he didn't that what will be his excuse or should he leave it here and go back to his home. Natsu buried down his hands in his jacket and opened his mouth to let out a sigh. Natsu stayed there in the cold for around 10 minutes and that time when he gave up and decided to leave. He walked a little but slow and was stopped by the sudden voice of Erza calls over his name. He looked at his back and was surprised to see her looking out from the window.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to cover herself with anything that could warm her.

"I was doing nothing" he paused looking at her face studying it. "Go back already, it's cold" he said trying to control his feelings in the moment. She stared at him and then closed her eyes for a moment and then opened it.

"Wait a minute I'm coming down"

"W-" but before he could say a single thing she already closed the window and went away.

"Hi" she said as she hugged herself from the cold. Natsu didn't like seeing her in such a cold so he didn't answered back. "Is there something wrong, you came here for?"

Natsu stayed silent looking down at the ground and then looked up at her "I… got worried"

"About me?!" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, the whole guild were worried… not only me"

"Is.. that so"

She said that and automatically her tears fell down her cheeks.

.

.

**Happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

The pink haired wrapped his arms around the beautiful lady who was sobbing in front of him. She was helpless and couldn't keep the pain inside of her anymore so, she decided to let it all out between the dragon slayer's arms. She felt and heard nothing at the moment. She heard nothing except for her sobs voice even the voice of the salamander trying to ease on her. Her heart refused to hold anything else anymore and wanted to get rid of the pain that was deep inside of it. She is helpless!

For Natsu, he wasn't happy at all as he used to be happy in those times he touches or hugs the Titania. He was so depressed to see her tears come down on her cheeks and wished he could do more than hugging her and patting on her head. He knew it all along that the blue haired Jellal was the reason of her cries but because he didn't want to hurt her more he just avoided even giving eyes' contacts with him and if that happened, he would simply have a fight with him and that would make Erza sad. Natsu glanced down at her and saw her tears again. Seeing every tear falls down, his heart parts with another small piece. Her tears break him!

Erza suddenly felt her legs get weaker as she fell down on her knees forcing the dragon slayer together with her. Natsu felt a little aches in his legs as he suddenly fell on the hard ground but lucky him he was wearing thick pants so it could prevent any wound but he quickly looked at the redhead as she still sobbed in his arms. Natsu stretched his hand out to touch one knee of hers and found sticky liquid in his palm. He slowly moved Erza's from burying herself in his chest to look at her face now red. "You are bleeding" he said slowly a she carried her bridal style looking at her face. Natsu walked a she decided to take her to his home cause he knew it was prohibited for boys to go inside the fairy hills. Erza didn't really feel anything around of her. Like she was in another world far away from here.

* * *

"Now it's all done" the pink haired gave a light smile as he grabbed the first aid box he had inhis house going to the bathroom to put it back in its place. Erza finally stopped crying and become aware of what happens around of her. She followed the dragon slayer wither eyes as he disappeared from her site. She returned her head to where it was in the first and then raised her arm from her side to touch the bondage that was wrapped around her wounded knee. She sank deep in her thoughts again."You…alright?" she jumped from her place surprise when she heard the salamander's voice. She looked at him in surprise.

"I surprised you, sorry" he said slowly heading to the nearest chair and sitting on it. A weird silence spread in the room. Natsu raised his head slowly to look at her but was surprised when she moved her lips to actually talk.

"Thank you" she said slowly as she looked at the ground.

"It's nothing, don't worry" he said confused as he gave her his toothy grin and rubbed his back head.

".. and, I'm sorry" Natsu removed his palm quickly and looked at her shocked. "For entering in these things" she looked at him with gleaming eyes. Natsu felt that she was holding back tears and controlling her aches heart to keep the pain inside. He quickly stood up heading to where she was and sitting down besides her. He then palmed her shoulder with his warm hand as she raised her face to look at his face to find a warm smile that warmed her heart.

"Natsu…"

"It's alright, cry…" he said as her tears gathered again in those pretty eyes. "Let out all your pain, I will be the one to confirm you down" he smiled softly as he grabbed her head softly lying it on his chest.

"Jellal…" she said between tears as she got nothing except for silence from the dragon slayer. "Jellal left again… he left again even though he promised not to do so…" she said as she cried. Natsu's bangs fell down as he heard the guy's name. He didn't want to hear his name but it was his duty to listen to the rest of the talking. "He told me… he told me" she said made Natsu glance at her.

"Erza" he whispered.

"He said he will stay for me… after" she paused looking down at the ground "after I confessed my feelings" Erza rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears. She kept silent as she felt Natsu's fingers implanted in her hair.

"Erza" he said again as she removed her head to look at his face wither puffy eyes of hers."Erza" he said her name for the third time as she started that his voice was kinda serious. He looked into her gleaming eyes and opened his mouth slowly to talk as she started to gulp. Natsu removed her head from his chest and put both hands on her shoulders looking in her eyes.

"Erza" he paused for the last time. "Marry me"


	7. Chapter 7

The redhead stared at him with no reaction in her face as her tears kept falling down from her eyes. She wasn't able to control her tears, but she wasn't able to believe what she was hearing from the salamander. He was asking her to marry him, but why? Why was she the one to be asked from him? Why him? And why did he choose her? Why her? Many questions filled her mind made her unable to control her feelings anymore. She looked at Natsu's face to see a red dark face and he looked confused, so confused and didn't know what to do. Natsu let go of her and bent over to look at the ground ignoring meeting the redhead's eyes in the moment.

He couldn't believe he was able to say something like that! It wasn't a confession or anything but it was proposing! Can you imagine something like that? Can you believe that Natsu actually asked her to marry him and was ready to do a thing like that?! You don't, right? Natsu sneaked a glance at the Titania who kept staring at her and her tears still formed in her eyes. He gulped and bit his own lip sitting straightly on the couch. "I think I ruined everything, right?" he finally said catching her attention but she kept silent staring at him.

"I" Natsu said trying to control himself and spell the words that didn't won't to go out from him because of the embarrassment he has been. For the moment, he will just avoid meeting her eyes. "I wanted to keep… and save you" he said slowly realizing that his bangs covered his eyes. "I wanted to see your smile; I didn't want to see your tears. I wanted to see you happy" Erza looked at him with her calm face as she stopped tearing feeling really warmth hearing his words and hearing his voice. "I didn't want to see you suffer because it hurts me too, so much. It annoys me and makes me feel like punching Jellal on his face" Natsu gulped lowering his face sighing and he paused a long pause. He wasn't able to talk anymore as he reached to a limit that his mouth doesn't want to open. His heart was beating really fast.

"I accept"

Natsu stared at the space feeling his eyes widen slowly and started to think that he wasn't hearing at all. Even wind's sound outside of the home didn't seem to be stopped then he was deaf of just one thing. He suddenly moved his head to look at the Titania to find a warm smile curled on her lips and her tears isn't out anymore and suddenly his eyes widened in its own standing up being followed by the eyes of the scarlet haired. "E-Erza, I-I think I didn't hear you well" he said slowly feeling that his face started producing sweat. He gulped before hearing the answer and tried to not imagine it. Erza looked at him for awhile and then stood up amending her clothes as she stared at him again.

"Idiot, I agreed" she said with calmer voice and no smile. She then had a smile on her lips warming his heart and making him feels like he was actually in a dream.

"B-But" he shuttered but stopped when the redhead put her hand on his cheek rubbing it slowly and looked at his eyes by her eyes. "E-Erza" he said as he leaned in her touch holding it.

"From now on there's no buts" she said slowly as she leaned against his chest feeling the warmth of the fire dragon slayer getting out of him. "I agreed in your demand so you will never ask stupid question, right?" she asked wrapping her arms around of him. Natsu tooka deep breath slowly staring at her head slowly and staring at her scarlet hair as he started to feel comforted. He sighed wrapping his arms in back.

"Yeah"

That night, Erza and Natsu were acting really strangely as they become more than just friends. Erza slept at Natsu's place leaving his hammock to her and he wasn't able to sleep the whole night because of many of things happened with him and he wasn't able to forget or think of another thing! He kept staring at her innocent sleeping face while trying to sleep but he actually couldn't. Lucky them, because Happy took a mission with Lucy, Wendy and Charle and Natsu simply didn't want to go along with them. And imagine that he went with them; he wouldn't get what he wanted all along. Natsu leaned on his back looking at the room's roof and started to ask himself many questions that was needed from a man that proposed to his childhood friend that he grew up with her like siblings and suddenly asked her to marry him without even telling her about his feelings and what's shocking him more that she actually accepted his demand after crying and whining because of the man she loved just left her and went again because of his sins. Natsu moved his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes sinking deep in his thoughts. Bad thoughts started to come to him. If Erza was just using him in order to make the blue haired Jellal gets jealous what will happen to him? No, no, Erza is not that kind of a girl who plays with a man and Jellal already left the place. He sighed turning his body to look at the Titania for the last time as he started to slowly sleep.

* * *

"Natsu, Natsu" the redhead called as she stroked the pink haired guy on his cheek amused of how supple and soft they were. She was sitting squatting and looking closely at Natsu's face. Natsu opened his eyes slowly staring at her to find that she was so close and stared at him in back. Their eyes started to widen slowly as Natsu jumped in surprise and the redhead's face became scarlet like her hair. Erza curled her hand into a fist and put it on her mouth feeling horrible feelings. Natsu slowly turned his head to her to find that she was embarrassed just like he was. He gulped and looked at her.

"G-Good morning" Natsu said waving his hand to her feeling heating reach his face.

"G-Good morning"

.

"Did you really make this?" Natsu stated chewing after he just took a bite from the sandwich he just got from the redhead. Erza put down the plate on the table and looked back at Natsu who looked happily eating from her food.

"Yeah, is it bad?" asked the redhead as she sounded innocent girl, unusual for her the might Titania.

"No it's delicious, so delicious!" Natsu said praising her up. No, not praising because he really liked her food and wanted to eat all the food from her hands. "I like it so much, I wish you to cook to me everything you know" he said with a soft smile warming her heart.

"O-Ok, I will"

Natsu watched Erza going back to the kitchen to bring the rest of the food and be sure that everything is fine. Natsu stopped eating and stared at the sandwich feeling strange feelings for the first time. He had a woman to take care of him. She was beautiful and a good cooker and everything he had wished for in her. Well, he didn't wish for that much but he wished to have Erza that's all he wanted. 'It wasn't a dream, after all' the salamander thought inside of his head.

* * *

Natsu and Erza were walking their way to the guild in the street together, alone for the first time. And that made the whole city look at them surprised for the sudden change between the two and asked themselves that if they were really dating or not. Natsu was burying his hands down on his pocket and looking to the left side blushing pink on his cheeks. Erza too, she just tried to ignore them but her feelings and face didn't actually help her at all. Natsu and Erza decided to tell the rest of the guild about their decision. So, they decided to give them a visit to see how their reaction will be. But, have you ever asked yourself how was Erza's reaction about being Natsu's woman and how did it turn like that. The idea of being asked by the salamander for the marriage didn't surprised her that much because she knew that he always cared for her and their other friends and knows that he is crazy and do whatever he could to see his friends happy and started to think that he is sacrificing himself to see her happy so, she decided to do the same. She don't want him to regret taking a step or decision like that because she wasn't a good wife to him so, she decided she would be able to give him the same amount he gives her. She didn't know that he loves her that much and will make everything for her sake. She didn't know that he was crazy about her and just wanted her happiness nothing more. Natsu was example to the perfect boyfriend, husband and brother to every girl. But, we don't know if Erza will know about his feelings and give the same feelings back to him or not? Does he know that he have to carry a heavy burden? Does she know that she will be trying as much as she can to never think of Jellal? Do they of them know that they will suffer because of their decision?

"Here we are" Natsu broke the silence grabbing the doors' handles opening it so wide so they would be able to enter the guild. When the door was opened so wide, everyone stared at those who just came. The both of them stayed in their places and didn't take a single step making everyone gets worried and that when Lisanna decided to leave her work, and go to see what was wrong with the both.

"You came together; did you meet in the way?" the white haired mage met them with a smile on her face grabbing their hands and pulling them to her direction. The both of them shared a look and then turned away.

"Umm" Natsu nodded as he started walk in his own. The three of them walked to the bar realizing that the barmaid was greeting them with a smile on her face. They sat down looking at the white haired who was staring back at them. They sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong with you today?" asked Mira as she realized that gloomy atmosphere they had in them. They didn't answer, they just had that pink color on their cheeks over and over again. Natsu put the back of his hand on his mouth unable to make it straight as he started to ticking with his nails in the hard wooden. Erza realized his state and raised her head to look at her gulping because she was nervous.

"Ne, Mira" she started catching the white haired girl's attention. "Where's everyone else?"

"Master is in his room and Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Charle is in a job and will come back today" she answered while cleaning the mug she held. She looked back at her and raised her brows and asked 'What's wrong with her face?' before she could answer a thing, the ppink haired boy stood up and looking at them.

"I will be seeing the master" he said simply and went away. Erza followed him with her eyes until he disappeared from her eyesight then she slowly returned her head to be surprised of the Mira's face directly in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"I-I p-proposed to E-E-Erza and she accepted." Natsu shuttered trying to hide his face in embarrassment and trying to keep his balance. He was breathing hard and he tried to control his breath. Natsu raised his face to look at the old man and was surprised to see his warm smile curled on his lips.

"Why are you afraid then?" asked the master softly.

"I-I'm not afraid, I'm just… a little embarrassed that's all" Natsu tried to hide his face for the second time but wasn't able to escape anymore. Makarov did not answer immediately but he kept looking at the pink haired boy with calm eyes and warm smile.

"I'm happy you were finally able to tell her, I realized that you had something to Erza all along" the small guy stated realizing that Natsu started to raise his head to look at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You did?"

He nodded and smiled again walking until he reached in front of Natsu's legs. He raised his head to look at the dragon slayer. "It's nice to see you grow up, Natsu" he said opening his closed eyes to stare at the salamander's face. "I wish you a happy life"

"Thanks"

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

"Lower your voice, it's embarrassing enough!" whispered the redhead as she put her palm on the white haired barmaid mouth after she said something that loud. She was telling Mira about yesterday's night and how everything turned awkward and she actually said yes to a sudden propose.

"I can't believe you actually said yes!" Mira said with wide eyes as the melon. She was so surprised and astonished of hearing something like that so suddenly and she never actually thought that Natsu was the one to do something like that. She knew Natsu very well and knew that he don't have a single thing for the redhead and she never thought the day comes to see him that nervous. "I thought you loved Jellal!"

Erza kept silent as she removed her hands from the white haired mage's shoulders and put them on her lap. She narrowed her eyes and then she took a deep breath and let it out looking back at Mira. "I did love him but,"

"But what?!"

"He doesn't care, and… I was convinced when Natsu proposed to me" she said simply and started to remember the night before. "He is a gentleman and so pure from the inside" Erza said suddenly with a soft warm smile curled on her lips that made Mira warm too. "Natsu is so amazing and a really good guy; he is the dream of every girl"

"And you are the girl that he chose" Mira teased as she earned a blush then a slow motion nod. Mira smiled and traveled with her imagination to another world feeling that she was flying from happiness to her dear friends. She wasn't able to believe that actually happens in their world and felt like they are in fairy tale not fairy tail world!

"I didn't know that he loves you that much, he never told us" Mira rested her elbows on the table and her hands on her cheeks looking at the scarlet haired with gleaming eyes. Erza didn't answer immediately but there was no reaction on her face as she stopped blushing.

"He doesn't" the white haired woman stood up slowly still looking at the Titania with a shock painted on her face.

"What?!"

"He… he doesn't have such a feeling inside of his heart for me." She said as she stared at the wooden table again. "He is hurt because he used to see my tears and he wants me to be happy, he wants nothing except to see my smile" she took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. "If he is gonna sacrifice himself for just to see my smiling face then why can't I sacrifice myself to see his too? I want to see him happy too." Mira looked at her with surprised look on her face.

"T-Then, what if he fell in love with you or vice versa?"

The redhead mage paused looking at the table and kept thinking about what will happen if that really happened until she reached to an obstacle. "I don't know"

"Then aren't you afraid that Natsu might think that you are using him to get jellal or something?"

"I will try my harder not to let him feels that" Erza said with a serious tone to lower her head to stare at the table. Mira's tears suddenly formed in her eyes. She didn't know why but she was so sad to hear something like that. She believed that Natsu did love her and she understood it all wrong but she didn't know how can she do something like that and how she can thinks that Natsu actually is doing something like that. Mira raised her head slowly to shot her eyes wide. Natsu was actually standing behind the redhead Erza with a soft warm, not to mention sad smile on his lips. Mira opened her mouth to talk and call his name. But, he quickly shook his head in order not to say a thing. He didn't want to see or hear anything about how hard this is gonna be for him, he is gonna take everything. One minute passed and then the pink haired took a deep breath going over the bar to touch the redhead's shoulder and sitting down beside her.

"Hey" he greeted slowly with a smile on his face.

"Hi" she greeted back as she turned her body to face him.

"The master called you; he wants to give you some advices." He laughed at the last part as he leaned on the wooden table looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She let out a laugh standing up and walking to the direction of the master's room. He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared and then he kept looking at the last spot he was in. Then after that Mira decided to open her mouth to talk.

"Doesn't that hurt you?"

"It does but… I don't care anymore"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

"Natsu" the pink haired took a deep breath from his mouth while looking down at the wooden table having mixed feelings inside of his heart that prevented him from thinking with his mind. He looked up at the white haired barmaid biting his lower lip and taking another deep breath.

"I don't know but… I will do everything just to see her smile" Mira couldn't believe her ears. How can he go so far and he knows how will his life will be? How can he take that ton of pain with a pure self? How can he carry this heavy burden all alone? He can't be normal like others, what is he?!

"But Natsu, you will be carrying a very heavy burden to make Erza believes what she is believing forever. You won't be able to hold forever!" Mirajane stated and then kept an eyes' contact with the pink haired salamander. "You will get tired."

"Maybe I will get tired and feel that it's the end of the world but I will looking at her with the same gleaming eyes. My eyes will be filled with loved and my love will increase day by day" he paused as he started to remember the image of the redhead accepting his propose and telling him that she wants him as an husband then he smiled at how reaction she wore "she will be my dear wife, I will always protect her and care for her" Mira crossed her arms and sighed, she felt defeated in arguing with him. She will accept what he said because she doesn't have anything else to say but, she got afraid of what will happen after their marriage.

"Okay, then… I wish you a happy life and I wish you can handle Erza's bad mood" the barmaid demon grabbed the dragon slayer's hand as she leaned down giving him a brotherly hug patting his head lightly. Natsu was always like her brother, he acted like that always. In the past she was trying to always tease him but when she changed herself she saw him as a grown man and decided to consider him as a brother. She then left him to grab his shoulder tightly as she kept looking into his eyes. Thinking about that made her in pain what could be Natsu's feelings then?

"Natsu, Mira-san" the blonde girl finally appeared as she interrupted the moment between the two mages feeling that something was up when they looked at her with no reaction in their face. "What? Is there something wrong?!" she asked backing up as she kept looking at their faces. Both mages shook their heads and then the pink haired mage sighed and looked away falling again in his own world of thinking.

"I will be leaving now" he stood up as he looked at the white haired girl's face forcing a smile on his lips and walking away from where he stood heading towards the fairy tail guild's door. The eyes of the blonde kept following him until he disappeared from her sight and then snapped her head quickly to Mira looking at her with a shock in her place.

"Did I interrupt you in something, Mira-san?" Lucy asked slowly. Mira ignored her and grabbed one dish that was dirty from the leftover food the members eat and started to wash it. "Mira-san, is there something going between you and Natsu?" Mira shot her eyes wide. How could Lucy be so idiot like that? No one in the guild shipped both of them! She ignored her once more until she completed clearing the plate, she looked at her.

"You can rest now, I'm not going to tease you about you loving Natsu anymore" she paused as she watched her reaction carefully. "He's going to marry" Lucy's jaw dropped as she shot her eyes wide. She actually said it, but looked really depressed and disappointed. She was happy at first but after hearing all of that she became really depressed. She was always dreaming to fall in love and get to marry the one she will love but she never imagined that people could do something like that, she wishes to have a magic that make Erza fell in love with Natsu and have a mercy on him.

"What?! You are going to marry Natsu!" Lucy stood up as she put her hands on the table and looked at the barmaid with a shocked face and wide eyes. She wasn't even able to believe that she heard right, Natsu is gonna marry. She couldn't believe the fact that Natsu was going to marry, he is Natsu! Who could be convinced to marry him?!

"Shut up it's not me, idiot!" Mira's sweat dropped after finding so many eyes on them.

"T-Then…?"

She took a deep breath as she bent her arm to put it on her waist biting her lower lips and looking at the space and that made Lucy gets more worried as she gulped hating to feel that suspense. "It's… Erza" there was no comment after what the girl said. She just fell down on her chair again, staring at her with wide eyes feeling that she has lost her voice to even reply. "Shocked aren't you?" the white haired demon said with a mocking voice. She wasn't able to believe it herself, how could do others do something like that?! Natsu and Erza were some impossible couple to believe in. What Erza was doing to Natsu and torture him and what Natsu was doing and challenging Erza over and over again made them impossible to be together.

"B-But how, why, when and where?!"

"I'm like you; I don't know how the damn they ended up like that?" Mira sat down on the chair and put her right leg on the other one looking at the blonde Lucy. "I just don't want them to get hurt, that's all" Lucy stared down at the table. What Mira said made her more worried about her both friends. She was worried because Natsu lately had always watched Erza while she was busy thinking about her beloved Jellal and if Natsu really had such a feeling in his heart and proposed to Erza how come she accepted so quickly?!

"Lucy, you came" the blonde girl turned her body to meet Erza smiling face. She didn't put a reaction on her face and that made Erza frown and sits down beside of her. "Is something wrong?" she asked looking at the depressed face of the blonde getting more worried when she got no answer in back. "Lucy you made me more worried, what's-"

"Natsu looked really happy Erza, his face changed this day, it looked purer" she finally said looking with serious eyes at the redhead who frowned at hearing something like. "If you don't love then why are you going to make him believe something like that?"

"Natsu doesn't love me, he only worries at me" she said simply making the girl more shocked of what she is hearing.

"What?!"

"I appreciate that for him, because he cares for me he will do anything to see my smile"

"Erza, what are you saying?" Lucy said looking at her then she moved to look at the barmaid who was sad looking at the ground.

"That's why I will do the same as him, I will do anything for him in order to find our happiness" she then stood up heading towards the door as she walked out from the guild. Lucy just stared at her making the other girl gets curious to know her reaction.

"So, how did you find that?"

Lucy took a breath and let it out moving her head to look at the white haired girl "even though she provoked me with her word" she paused looking down at the ground. "I kinda became excited to see how both of them will be falling in love with each other" she smiled softly making the other girl's mouth turn into 'O'.

"You are saying that? Then what will happen if she didn't fall for him?" Mira asked in an amazed face.

"From what I got from what you are saying that Natsu already loves her and that would make it easier for them to be a good couple" she smirked looking at the barmaid from the corner of her eyes.

"I can't get your point, what do you mean?"

"What I mean that Natsu will try his harder to make her unable to see no one except him"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Lately the both couples were busy preparing for their wedding. Everyone was shocked when they heard about their marriage and nearly fainted. They didn't believe what they actually heard and felt like they were dreaming. To have Natsu propose to Erza is really something impossible and thought they are kidding them at first but, when they found their serious faces, they ended up screaming. Natsu and Erza ignored their reactions and preferred to not to answer any question. Natsu and Erza decided to have a calm wedding because the less of the money. They will be wearing wedding clothes, going to the church and spend the rest of the day in the guild celebrating with their friends. And because they will become married, Erza decided to leave Fairy hills and live together with Natsu and Happy since she didn't count Happy as a man which she can get annoyed from living with her and her husband. Her husband... it's sure a hard thing to say. Mira and Levy advised her to read more romantic stories especially those stories about married people in order to understand how men thinks and know how can she make Natsu happy. Because she was Erza, she couldn't admit her loss and kept reading the stories even if she didn't understand a thing. She knew romance wasn't her thing but she thought maybe romance will lead her to a better life and will make Natsu happy but what was the problem now, she was a little afraid. Afraid because of the whole thing. Marrying a person without feelings in your heart was really a hard thing even if she were convinced about the marriage but the idea didn't go through her mind because she felt like if she and Natsu would end up giving up in their wedding day and wouldn't come to the wedding. Her thoughts were taking over her. What if she changes her mind in the last moment? What will happen to Natsu if she did though? Will he keep talking to her or he might not talk to her the rest of his life. Erza was the one who accepted with a satisfied self but why she is thinking about those things. The redhead closed the book she was holding and then moved her head to look at the clock. It was 6 pm and she was alone in her room at fairy hills reading some of those books she was given. Tomorrow is the day she is going to move from a normal girl to a married girl. She always dreamed of marriage and wanted to marry that bad but never thought marriage was that hard. Every time she saw married people who were so in love with each other, she would envy them to be married. And now, she is going to get married tomorrow and she is afraid to meet her future husband. Erza put the book aside and stood up scanning the room one last time. She had a lot of fun spending her entire life in this room. She was here since she was young and lived happy and sad moment but was sure that life is not going to and when she gets out from here but she believes that would try to do anything for her happiness. She sighed as she rubbed her back of her head smiling a bit at remembering the salamander. She had him in her life in order to make her happy and she was ready to do the same. Erza went to where her bathroom was and decided to take a shower because she had a job to move the rest of the things from her old home to the new one.

* * *

"Natsu"

"Hmm"

The pink haired and the blue cat were preparing their things in order to get ready for the new member of the family. While Natsu was throwing away the rubbish, Happy was trying to find all the fish's bones he had hid because he was lazy throwing them away in that time. "Are you sure of that?" Natsu stayed silent as he stopped what he was doing. Natsu suddenly raised his head to look at the blue small cat and opened his mouth to talk.

"Sure of what?" Even though Natsu knew what Happy meant but he wanted to make sure of it. Natsu didn't actually believe it himself. He was so astonished that would make him unaware of what's happening around of him. Firstly, Erza decided to care of him like he was her little child. Then she kissed him on his forehead telling him that she wished that he was the one she loved not to mention that she hugged him without that iron armor she wore that would hurt his head. And finally, he proposed to her and she accepted. Can you imagine something like that? Natsu wasn't showing his happiness in front of people but from the inside, he was like a bird dancing and singing from happiness. His dream, his desire and his love finally will become true. Of course he was sad because of being thought that he hasn't gotten any feeling for her and that she is sacrificing for his happiness but he preferred to look at her everyday and wake up in the morning to find her beside him than seeing her once in awhile. He loved her and he was ready to do anything for her.

"I mean... you and Erza" the blue cat said. Natsu kept looking at him and then moved his head to look back at what was he doing. He forced a smile on his lips and then raised his head to look at the roof.

"Yeah, I guess"

Happy didn't interfere more because he knew that Natsu was convinced about what he was doing and he never did something he was forced to do it. Happy sighed and his wings appeared. "I will go to the guild and throw this in my way, do you want anything?"

"Thanks" leaving him between the walls that were painted newly, Natsu started to sink deep in his thoughts by asking himself 'what if?' questions. He was afraid just like Erza. What if she didn't accept him after what they have done? They went go buy a proper bed for two people and that felt really strange because days ago they were just friends, and in that moment... they were buying their own bed. At first, the redhead told him to that it's ok to sleep in that hammock but he answered that the hammock was for one person. She didn't get the idea at first but then realized that married people were sharing the bed. That thing made her blush deeply and left him alone. She was prepared, wasn't she? And now, he threw some of his old furniture and left what he needed the most.

They will be married and couldn't act like ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

The blonde knocked the door as it was open wide but just knocked to get her friend's attention. Lucy was wearing a long purple dress and curling her hair into a beautiful bun. She smiled when her friend moved her head to look at Lucy who suddenly came. She let out a nervous smile and then returned her head back to the mirror. Lucy walked to where the redhead sat and smiled. "Erza, you look gorgeous!" she broke the silence as she hugged her friend from the back. "Do your best, Erzaaaa~!" Lucy rubbed her shoulders and rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder lessening her worries. Erza stared a little at the ground and then looked at the mirror and smiled warmly.

"Yeah"

Lucy stood up raising a thump to Erza and then she waved her hand to Erza and left the room to Erza and went back to her friends. Today was Natsu's and Erza's biggest day. It was their wedding and Erza was super nervous and afraid so much. She looked really gorgeous. She was wearing a long bride dress. It was white of course but not only any white. It was pure white that would make anyone fall in love of how dazzling it was. Erza looked at herself in the mirror and forced a smile. Today she will Natsu's bride and will not be single anymore. She won't cry at night because of being alone. She won't have hardships in looking at couples who hold each others' hands. She won't feel loss or being lost. She won't miss him anymore, she won't miss Jellal anymore. She won't call his name. She won't dream of him. She won't imagine their life together anymore. That's right, she always wished of him as her husband but not everything you wish could come true. She will have a man who will protect her from everything. She is not sad that she is gonna marry. She is happy to be with Natsu. She is happy that he asked her to marry him. She is happy that they will build their life together. They might even be parents of a child.

Erza's face exploded red as she felt embarrassed imagining having a child from her dear friend and husband. Erza's face turned around when she suddenly heard another knock from outside. She looked at the door to see Natsu. He was blushing of seeing her wearing the wedding dress and was still standing at the door unable to enter. Erza let out a soft smile with a pink blush curled on her cheeks as she saw him wearing the wedding suit. You can't imagine how handsome he was. She stood up on her foot as she kept staring at him waiting him to advance to her. Natsu let go of the door and stepped to the front and kept staring at her with a blush speechless. Erza was silent sharing the same look. She looked down at the wedding dress and then raised her face to look at him.

"What… do you think?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You l-look… gorgeous!"

She laughed and then he let out a laugh. Both of them stared at each others' eyes unable to speak words. Then, Natsu remembered something made him feel uneasy.

Flashback

"Oi, flame-brain! Stop acting like a little child!"

"No, I don't want to… Erza is gonna reject me anyway" Natsu said as he started to take apart the buttons around his neck preventing him to breath. He then rested his back at the wall and his sweat started to drop from his face. Gray felt so uneasy seeing his friend/rival like wreck. He was afraid that Erza would say no in the last moment. It was his right to be afraid but, where did he get that idea from? She would never take her words back because she is Erza. When she accepted his propose, she was damn serious. So why does he feel like this even he knows her better than anyone does. Gray sighed and stood heading to where the pink haired salamander stood. He raised his hand to the air and then smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" Natsu fell down to the ground and then raised his hand to rub his head to ease the pain. He raised his head to look at the black haired ice mage. He sent him a glare and then stood up pushing Gray from his place to the back. "You want to fight; I'm not in the mood for that!"

"Yeah, you aren't in the mood because you are going to marry." Gray said walking away from him. "Ah, I can't believe that you will be controlled by Erza after all." Gray let out a laughletting Natsu's rage got higher.

"What do you mean by that, bastard?!"

"Nothing, just… you are going to marry Erza. Imagine that you will do whatever she wants not what you want."

"Erza is not like that, idiot!" Nastsu spoke glaring at the ice mage who was trying to tease him. "And I'm not like that too!" he then walked heading to the door and passing out of it. And behind him Gray was smirking knowing that his plan had successes with Natsu because when something fails to success with others, it successes with Natsu. He is an opposite person.

End of flashback

"Y-You really mean it?" Erza said nervously looking at her clothes and looking at her reflection in the mirror checking her makeup. "I feel like I'm horrible!" Natsu stared at her while she was looking at herself in the mirror and then smiled softly and that caught Erza's attention. She looked at him while he was still smiling and that made feel strange. "What are you laughing at, idiot?" he grinned widely and then sat squatting and looking inside her eyes. He grabbed her hands touching them softly and still looking into her eyes.

"When I propose to you, I did that when you were wearing normal clothes. I didn't expect that much of you but, you answered with yes." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "That time I wished to see you with the most charming look you have." He smiled and a blush darkened on her cheeks.

"Natsu…"

"Today, I'm so happy to see the most beautiful woman ever." He continued. "Thank you for letting me sees you like that Erza."

Natsu grabbed the back of her head and brought her head nearer and then he placed a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

She lowered her head to look at the beautiful dress she was wearing. Her dream finally came true. She is wearing a gown and she is getting married. But, can she be happy with that man that choose her? She moved her head to look at him while walking to where he stood. They were in the church and had their only few seconds of being single. The both of them were so nervous that they might run away from here. Erza took a deep breath as she stood beside the pink haired boy not even sharing a look with him.

She was getting married to Natsu. Natsu who was treating her so nicely and was ready to sacrifice his life for her. Natsu who was ready to do anything for her happiness. And as a payback, she decided ro accept his proposal and get married to him. She thought that she might be a depressed person but with him she will be happy and she needed to make him happy as well that's why she accepted his proposal.

But, to think about it... marriage is not a game. And she has to take marriage with its pros and cons, the beautiful and ugly thing. She is getting married to a man and has to take care of him. Every time she thinks about it, she gets nervous. She took a deep breath and turned her body to Natsu's direction as she started to raise her head slowly to look at him.

Natsu, the pink haired guy who was more than a best friend to her. The one that she raised like a little brother and taught him a lot of things. And now, she is attending his wedding but... she is the bride! Can you imagine something like that? How come something like that actually even happpen and when did she take such a decision? She accepted the proposal not thinking of what will happen in their life or even decided of what they are going to do next.

Erza's eyes met Natsu's and she gulped. He smiled nervously and opened his mouth to talk.

"Are you nervous?"

"So you are."

Natsu looked down on the ground and paused as he started to think of What he should do or say. It was the hardest thing in life. He loved this girl so much and asked her to marry him and never really thought if she is going to accept but she actually accepted so he didn't have any plans of the future. The truth is that he didn't know why she accepted his proposal but he never bothered thinking about it as well. He never really thought that she would look at him with the same look that he is looking at her with and now, he was hopeless afraid of her getting back in her words at the last moment. Natsu took another deep breath and looked determined.

"Erza," he called in a very serious tone catching her attention.

"Hmm?"

Natsu moved his head to look at her as he grabbed her hand tighter. "This might be our last chance of getting out of this... the decision is up to you." The redhead didn't say anything as she kept looking at his eyes. Inside of his eyes, she realized that there's a lot of warmth which will surround her and protect her. She saw a huge home she will go back to when she feels terrible. She saw a future which will let her be in a heaven.

"Do you love me?" she answered the question with a question making his face flush in embarrassment. Natsu started to move his eyes away from her meeting her gaze feeling a bit shy of what she said.

"Y-Yes," he looked at her from the corner of his eyes realizing that she was smiling warmly.

"Then that's enough reason for staying here besides you."

He didn't understand what she said. Actually he couldn't understand it. She was telling him that loving her was enough for her. Was that even a good thing or a bad thing or what?

* * *

The pink haired looked at the eyes in front of him trying to control over his feelings that were about flowing and go out from inside of his heart to everyone's eyes. He gulped and smiled nervously. The redhead moved her eyes away from the salamander's gaze feeling nervous being stared like that by him. He took a deep breath and moved his head to look to the other direction determined. He nodded his head silently to the priest as he returned his head back silently. The priest started saying the things that should be said before giving the questions of approval. While everyone was listening to the priest, both Natsu and Erza were nervously listening to him. They were ready in everything and were prepared for this moment but living the moment was way to different than only thinking of it.

"Do you accept the bride as a wife?" He gave Natsu the question. He took a deep breath and paused for a while staring at her face waiting her to look at him and when she looked at his eyes, she gulped and he smiled warmly.

"Yes..."

He took a deep breath after answering as he waited to see her react but she didn't react. As much as he was happy, he couldn't control being nervous. And as much as she was happy, she couldn't smile.

"Do you accept the groom as a husband?"

Erza moved her eyes and stared at his face as she stayed silent falling in a deep world of thinking. In any seconds, Natsu is gonna be her husband. She can't find a person better than him. She herself said it before. She wished that if she fell in love with him instead of Jellal. But from this moment, if she accepted; she has to stop thinking of Jellal because he will be a past and ended. Erza breathed as she decided to not let them wait anymore. She smiled nervously.

"Y-Yes..."

Things moved really fast than they would expected and the wedding was perfect. Everyone was really happy of it. In the party, the people danced, drank and ate food. They enjoyed themselves to the max as Erza and Natsu did as well.

But the most heard thing was that how they ended up together. How did two different mages be together. Hearing that question didn't actually bother Natsu but the most thing that really bothered him was asking it for so many times. He didn't know why would people interfere with their own life and ask for details that were not needed.

Natsu and Erza left the guild heading to Natsu's house. They walked in streets as Erza decided to hear Natsu's opinion and not ride a carriage since he was sensitive to these things. They were wearing their normal clothes in order not to get bothered by their wedding's clothes.

"The breeze feels so nice." the redhead smiled as she raised her head to look at the sky feeling the soft breeze hitting her skin. They were walking in the street enjoying the weather.

"Yeah, it's nice." Natsu said as he kept looking at the sky as he had a hard time to socialize with her. She was his wife now and that was the hardest thing to believe. He moved his head to look at her and gulped. He was so confused and didn't know what to do.

"What is wrong with you?" she caught the reaction he had and asked if something was wrong.

"N-Nothing," he moved his head quickly away. She didn't understand what was wrong and decided to let go of it now.

* * *

Natsu looked at the ground as he rested his back on the wall and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath through his mouth and let go of it slowly. He changed into his sleeping clothes and was waiting for Erza because she was changing her clothes in the bathroom. It has been ten minutes already and he was worried enough about her. His head snapped to the other direction as he heard the door's click as he panicked and started to pretend that he was doing something else instead of waiting. He sat down on the bed and held a random book.

Erza went to the bedroom as she realized Natsu was sitting and so focused in the book he was holding.

"Natsu," he heard his name being called as he moved his head towards her to see that she was wearing normal clothes, snarling her fingers together and staring at him.

"Erza," the pink haired guy closed the book and stood up slowly as he kept looking at her. He sensed her fear and shyness as she didn't meet his eyes and kept snarling her fingers in nervousness. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and kept staring down at the ground. The long silence seemed not to end and Natsu felt that he was pressuring her more than she can bear as he decided to stop doing that. He smiled softly and patted her head slowly.

"It's alright, go to sleep now to get up early so we can catch the train." he said as she felt a little confused. She looked into his eyes as he kept staring at her. He moved his hand back to his side and turned his body to the other direction and was about to walk away but she grabbed his hand preventing him from taking another step away from her. He moved his body back to look at her and was surprised of what he saw.

"E-Erza!" he panicked when he saw her tears falling down her cheeks and didn't know what to do. Erza raised her arms and clinched into his shirt as she looked down on the ground. "W-What is wrong?" she sniffed slowly as she was trying to force herself to talk but couldn't say anything.

"You're scaring me." he raised his hands to grab into her shoulders as he tried to soothe on her.

"I cou-couldn't do an-anything for y-you until now." she said slowly looking at him with her teary eyes. "You care about my happiness and sadness and I can't just... do a simple thing!" she sniffed as she held tighter into his chest.

Natsu was helpless as he didn't know what ro do or what to say to calm her down. What was she saying was half right but he didn't want her ro say that becauae they just started their lifw together and didn't do a single thing. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath through his mouth then he opened his mouth determined to say a thing.

"Who told you this? Who told you that you never made me happy?" he grabbed her chin forcing her to stare at him while sniffing. "If I wasn't happy, I wouldn't have proposed to you or even loved you!" he said calming her down a little. Natsu raised both hands to cup her cheeks as he closed his face to her.

"Erza, I'm happy as long as I'm here with you." their lips met for once as they lasted for seconds and then he stared into her eyes.

"Erza," Before he could say another thing, Erza gave him another kiss.

* * *

"You have to make sure that you closed the door." the redhead girl said as she crossed her arms. There she stood in the outside as she kept looking at the pink haired guy who was holding a bag in his hands.

"Don't worry, no one dares to steal anything from me!" the pink haired smirked proudly but Erza didn't wear any reaction. She walked behind him ignoring what he said.

"From today on, I'm your wife and you've to listen to me!"

She was harsh but he loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

The blonde girl took a deep breath as she took the last sip of the black tea that she was drinking. She lowered her head to look closely at the words that were in the book she was reading as she started feeling that this thing was getting interesting. Suddenly something started bothering her from reading as she raised her head to look at the white haired barmaid. Even while reading such an interesting book didn't leave her to think in peace. She waited the barmaid's attention as she started to get a bit uncomfortable to ask.

"Ne, Mira-san." Lucy called the woman that was in front of her who was busy cleaning the bar while humming a random song that the blonde didn't know as well. Mira snapped her head towards the girl as she called her curious to know what the girl wanted her for.

"Yes?"

"It has been a while now." She started as she looked at her taller friend. "You know I mean Natsu and Erza to get married." She continued as she watched the other girl's reactions.

"Yeah, they seem to be in good terms." Mira the demon sighed in relief as she remembered the day of the wedding. It has been around a month already and for the couple, they traveled to spend the honeymoon and came back and they are with a job together with Happy. "They are really acting like married couple!"

"So," Lucy looked at her seriously as she tried to say something again. "Do you think that they will keep on this kind of relationship?"

Mira didn't answer immediately as she kept looking at the blonde who was talking about something that Mira herself didn't know. Mira let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on the chair behind her.

"Well," the white haired said. "Since they have decided it, they have to take responsibility," Mira nodded her head several times as she crossed her arms. Lucy's sweat dropped as she looked at the demon hearing what she was saying. Both Natsu and Erza have taken things a little too far and thinking of weird things already. Well, both of them had decided to getting married on the name of making each other happy but, to until when? Until when will they be able to bear this? This question had rolled over and over inside of her head for so many times forcing them to get real worried about the newlyweds.

"Why do you ask?"

Mira cut of her thoughts as Lucy snapped her head towards the white haired girl with a shock on her face. Being awakened from your own world of thoughts makes you really uncomfortable. Lucy gulped as she opened her mouth to answer the girl in a very honest way.

"I'm… I'm worried about them." She stated quietly as she stared at the wooden table. "They might be happy now but later…" she gulped as she turned her hands in fists.

"You think that they might divorce?"

"…"

The girl didn't say anything as she kept looking at the table feeling really worried. She moved her head slowly to look at the woman with anxious. She bit her lower lips.

"Y-Yes,"

She let out a long heavy sigh as she buried her face in her hands. "I do want them to be happy but I'm afraid if anything happened. Natsu looks really happy about this marriage if anything happened, he will get broken!"

Mira kept looking at her as she started to think about what she said. She was right that Natsu might get hurt and broken but he just took the decision and didn't tell anyone until she decided. He even didn't plan all this and moved in his own.

"Well, they are not children." Mira sighed as she let out another sigh as she moved her body to continue on her work as she felt that she was tired of thinking. "They can manage it anyway. Life won't be good always."

Minutes later, the guild door's bursts open as the pink haired guy and the redhead entered the guild through the door being followed by the blue cat. Happy's sweat dropped as he watched the both of the couple who were arguing the whole way here.

"You should have let me fight them!"

"Don't go pick fights with everyone around you! I'll punish you!"

"Ah, welcome back already!" the blonde haired woman said with a smile as she turned her body to look at them when they entered the door.

"My, my," the white haired said as she looked at them. "They are at it again."

The both of them went to the bar and sat down on the chairs as they turned their heads to different directions to look at the other way angry at the other one.

"What happened this time?"

"Natsu wanted to fight and Erza didn't let him." Happy sat down on the wooden table as he sighed resting his muscles.

"My, my,"

"You should listen to Erza more Natsu!" Lucy stated as she leaned to look at the pink haired salamander that looked grumpy.

"She doesn't want me to fight!" he snapped.

"That's the point, don't fight!"

"Aaaah!" Natsu stated looking at the ceiling as he sighed. "Where is that ice bastard? I want to have a fight with him!"

"He is on a job,"

"You never hear me out!" the redhead swordswoman snapped her head to the other direction. She started growling at him and he growled at her in back.

"They are so cute!"

Minutes had passed and the both of them were arguing the whole time which made the guild after being so silent, it began to get a little louder. But, after some time, they became silent again and stopped arguing.

The redhead stood up as she grasped Natsu's shoulder. The pink haired girl looked at her and then stood too as well.

"Hmm, where are you going?" Lucy looked at the both who suddenly stood up.

"We're going home," Natsu said as he looked at his friend. "Erza's going to make us dinner, I'm so hungry!"

"You're going to help me as well." Erza glared at the salamander.

"Yeah, yeah,"

They started to walk away from the both women and started to talk about different things. And as they reached the guild's door, they grabbed each other's hands.

"… They are really cute."


End file.
